


Jealousy

by storyofmine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Hank is Connor and Conan's father, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Parent Hank Anderson, RK900's name is Conan, and struggles a little bit, brothers!connor&conan, olderbrother!conan, youngerbrother!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: It's been a few weeks since RK900, aka Conan, moved in with Hank and Connor and while Connor understands that Conan needs time to adjust to his new life, he can't quite shake off the feeling of jealousy.(Conan has Hank's undevided attention on him and Connor feels left out.)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hank, Conan and Connor's relationship in this One Shot is platonically based, meaning I pictured them to have a Father - Son relationship.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language and I apologise for any mistakes I made seeing as I don't have a beta reader to proofread.

It’s been a few months since Rk900, aka Conan, moved in with Hank, Sumo and Connor and it’s been a great, a fantastic time. Connor, even though he didn’t understand it completely, was excited about having a bigger brother – kind of – but it also had a few negative aspects.

Since Connor deviated, there were a lot of changes around and inside of him and he couldn’t deny that it was difficult and confusing at times. Suddenly, there were emotions he had never felt before and was at a loss to name, thoughts inside his head, which scared him immensely because they were his own thoughts, and so many other things. Having a home, having a free will, having a family.

Now, he knew Conan was new to all of this and, having gone through the same, he knew what was going on inside of his bigger brother. Connor wanted to be the best brother to ever brother and scanned trough a lot – and I mean a lot – of books about being a good sibling. He also watched some series on TV but after realising how over the top those were, he shut them off soon after.

The problem with Conan was that Hank’s attention lay solely on the newer Rk version and Connor tried to ignore it – he really did – but after living with Hank for so long now and seeing him as a father figure – it kind of… hurt to see his dad spend so much time with his bigger brother.

Hank hasn’t noticed how his actions affected Connor. He just saw Conan the way he did Connor after the boy arrived at his home and got attached to him – an android who couldn’t grasp the way its life changed yet and needed the help it could get. The help Hank was too happy to give. And it’s not like Hank completely forgot about Connor. They still sat next to each other on the couch while watching TV in the evening, with Sumo at their feet and they always ended up with Connor laying almost halfway across Hank’s lap with Conan sitting at the other end of said couch.

Still, the jealousy burnt away in Connor’s biocomponents. He’d never felt like this before and he was more aware of the feeling that he disliked the way Hank preferred to spend his time with Conan than with him than the actual emotion of jealousy that made him act like a stubborn toddler.

Which is how they ended up in this situation: Clothes shopping – for Conan.

Well, Connor liked clothes was the thing. Hank had bought him a lot of clothes after he moved in with him and he took the position of Connor’s caretaker and Connor couldn’t deny that he liked to go shopping for clothes but he didn’t like how Hank would find a t-shirt or a sweatshirt but instead of telling Connor to go try them on, he asked Conan who didn’t even seem to like the variation of clothes Hank was showing him.

Connor’s frustration only grew the longer they stayed in the shop and the longer he had to watch his dad trying to persuade his ‘bigger brother’ to try on some clothes or to look for something he might enjoy wearing.

It had to happen.

Hank found a jacket – light blue, warm enough for winter which was about to come, pockets big enough to warm your hands in them and also very expensive – and told Conan to try it on which the bigger android declined.

Connor just… snapped. He couldn’t explain what was happening but one second later, he had the jacket in his hands and tugged on it.

“I want to try it on, dad. Please.” The ‘please’ kind of missed its purpose though seeing as he almost ripped it out of Hank’s hands who had his eyes opened in shock.

“Connor,” he said in surprise. Connor didn’t know if Hank was surprised about the fact that Connor was still there with them or if Connor’s aggressive tone had hit him. “No, it’s for Conan. Now, let the jacket go or you’ll embarrass us in front of the whole shop,” he gritted out and Connor let the jacket go like it burnt him.

The smaller android tried his best but he couldn’t stop the tears gathering in his eyes. Oh, how pathetic he was. Couldn’t even handle his dad caring for his brother without feeling left out. What did that say about him as a- as a person? Didn’t he have any empathy in him to see that his bigger brother needed the attention and the time spent with him? He was the worst little brother to ever exist.

“Hank, I think Connor needs a hug.”

Connor’s eyes widened in shock and shot up to lock with the blue ones of the newer RK model. The bigger android looked down at Connor with shining eyes and a frown on his face.

Hank turned around to look at Conan. “Hm?”

“I appreciate the time you spent with me and the work you put on your shoulders just to make me feel better, Lieutenant, but your son needs you just as much, if not more than I need you. I think he misses you,” Conan explained matter of fact and Connor couldn’t deny that Conan was right. He wanted his dad back.

Hank’s back was turned to Connor so he couldn’t see the man’s reaction. A few seconds went by until Hank turned around slowly and Connor could see Hank’s blue eyes clearly but he couldn’t read his dad’s emotions so instead of waiting for the man to say something, Connor let his head hung low and cast his eyes down to study the shop’s floor.

Connor didn’t want to know what Hank must think of him now. How disappointed Hank must be, how angry… 

Suddenly there were arms around him, hugging him tight and holding him relentlessly against a broad chest. He felt comfortable and protected. So much in fact that he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and a few quiet sniffles left his mouth.

“Oh, you stupid little android. Why didn’t you say anything?” Hank asked and Connor could almost hear something akin to sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Connor hiccupped pitifully. If there were people around them who looked at them strangely, they didn’t care. Conan stood beside them, watching the two of them with an almost non-existent smile.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Connor. I’m sorry. I should’ve known how you’d feel. I shouldn’t have ignored you like this. Please, forgive me, son,” Hank said with his nose in Connor’s brown, fluffy hair.

Connor managed a shaky smile. “It’s okay. I feel like I overreacted. I know that you’re just concerned about Conan. There was no need for me to act this… jealous?”

A chuckle left Hank’s mouth. “I left you all alone to figure out a new emotion.” He scolded himself and thought that he himself needed time to get used to being a father for not one but two sons. He always had only child to care for and having two sons – androids at that – was a bit challenging for him. They all needed to find a balance in their relationship so nobody’d feel left out. Right now, Hank got an idea. He hoped it would be enough to soothe Connor a bit and find something for Conan to enjoy as well. He knew Connor loved it.

“Hey,” he began and loosened his grip on Connor. “How do you feel about showing Conan how many ice-cream flavours there are at Giovanni’s?”

His words did their job. Connor grinned up at him, then behind Hank to wave Conan forward. “Yes! You won’t believe your eyes, Conan. Ice-cream is fantastic and the colours are so pretty. Just you wait and see,” Connor exclaimed excitedly and grabbed Conan’s hand to tug him towards the shop’s exit.

Hank smiled and followed them. Maybe it’s not that difficult to have two sons after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if there's anything I could do to improve my writing or if you just want to say something about the story ^^


End file.
